In a number of instances, it is desirable to establish electrical contact with a wire. For example, in applications that include a relatively large number of wires, it may be desired to establish electrical contact with a wire in order to identify the wire and to distinguish the wire from all other wires. Additionally, electrical contact may be established with wires in order to test the wires, such as by performing various electrical diagnostic and functional tests, such as measurements of the resistance of the wire, the voltage on the wire, etc., to replace a damaged wire or the like.
In order to make electrical contact with a wire, wires have conventionally been cut and the insulation covering the wire has then been stripped in order to access and make electrical contact with the wire. As will be apparent, this technique is quite invasive and requires physical access to receive. In some instances, wiring may be positioned in an area that is difficult to access. For example, wiring may extend through a cavity that is relatively small and deep, thereby significantly limiting the accessibility of a wire. In order to access and then make contact with a wire that is disposed in a region of limited accessibility, disassembly, sometimes on a large scale, may be required in order to provide increased accessibility to the wire so as to allow electrical contact to be established with the wire. Such disassembly may disadvantageously introduce delays and increase costs and, in some instances, may necessitate retesting to ensure that the assembly remains operational following the disassembly and subsequent re-assembly.
Establishing contact with a wire, such a wire disposed within a region of limited accessibility may be particularly challenging in instances in which the wire has a smaller gauge, such as 24 American wire gauge (awg) or thinner wires. In this regard, the reliable establishment of electrical contact with smaller wires may prove to be more difficult, particularly in regions of limited accessibility.